Episode list
Episode 1 * Part 1 Our first part of our story introduces us to Samilly a girl with bi-polar disorder samilly has the ability to glitch characters transforming them into “glitch victims“ she manages to glitch two people (both female) named Bluessy and Misty after completing the glitch kills samilly finds a note from a doctor named doctor Melissa that read that she hasn’t seen a robot that she made in days due to a murder that the robot committed that she is unaware of after reading this note samilly heads to Mr.wise’s house where he tells her of a forbidden place called “neon city” where happiness and laughter abounds samilly is exited cause for her entire life she had been wishing for sanity and now she was finally going to have it! Samilly thanks Mr.Wise and leaves to go find the city. The episode ends with a new character named New Mia Mew (character) who was formerly known as Mia Mew (character) wakes up in Mr.wise’s house. Mr.wise tells her about neon city and also tells her that samilly is also heading that way she goes outside to find the city and part 1 ends there. * Part 2 Part 2 opens up with new Mia Mew meeting samilly. Samilly says she’s going to neon city where new Mia says she’s going there too! The duo become friends and samilly says they should split up cause she believes that they will get to neon city quicker that way. They both agree and split up. Samilly finds a hut where a kind caretaker wearing a maid-like outfit greets her kindly, after a couple of games Samilly says she should be leaving to neon city which the caretaker reveals herself to actually be Cupid the first enemy character in-game Sam manages to escape Cupid and runs away to go find neon city. Meanwhile Mia is searching for neon city where she encounters Mae who helps guide people to different places around the area. Mia believes she knows where neon city is. Upon asking her Mae guides her back to the blue forest where she reads the note that samilly read in part 1 . Mia then realizes that the robot IS Mae! After realizing this Mae returns. Now with a more mechanically damaged look Mia Mew escapes Mae and then reunites with Samilly. And then Mae and Cupid finds them and it is revealed that Mae and Cupid are both best friends and then the duo chase after them during the chase Mia and Sam. During the chase samilly and Mia find a rainbow angel named Aura raienebowz who grants them abilities and they manage to make it to neon city where they both find an ice cream shop. It then is shown that Mia likes strawberry ice cream. Them Mae and Cupid manage to find them and continue chasing them aura shows her angel form which scares off the two. After exploring the city they find an arena where they find Mae and Cupid had been waiting for the two then an announcer says that the two have to face off a boss much to Mae and Cupid’s amusement. Cracks appear in the ground followed by beams of lights coming out of the cracks and part 2 ends here. * Part 3 Part 3 leaves off where part 2 ended, The once cracked ground explodes revealing Besza Rubout the first boss of the game. The duo of mae and Cupid both hop into the heart design on her chest and start controlling they’re mecha, in order to defeat the duo samilly and Mia must use glitch power and the abilities Aura gave them. There are two endings that depend on who wins and who loses. If Besza wins the duo will be seen flying off as they both become glitched, after the credits the duo are shown falling of a cliff (noticeably the one shown in the disspair and sanity promotional image) and dying as the characters and enemies gather around them. If Samilly and Mia win the mecha will be defeated and the crowd will cheer over the girls success, the other duo (Mae and Cupid) will come out of the mecha, bruised and beaten, the duo “congratulate” the two and leave, as episode 1 ends the two set of with aura to help discover what’s next. Episode 2 TBA Category:Browse